


Hungry Forth

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #8 "Suck it!" for ForthBeam.





	Hungry Forth

Beam always lost. No matter what kind of game they played he always lost. Beam decided that today he’d change his losing streak and get his hands on that last slice of pizza. He reached for it and as he suspected Forth playfully smacked his hand away. ****

“Uh, Doc, that’s mine.”

“Who said?”

“Me. So hands-off.” Beam snatched up the whole box before Forth could grab the slice. Forth gave him a surprised and proud look. 

“I see how it is. Give me the box.” 

“Nope, that hazing voice isn’t going to work today.” Forth shifted tactics. He grabbed his arm and Beam knew that Forth’s voice was _going to soften…well, like butter._ “Beam, baby, give me the pizza. Pretty please. Come on, Doc,” he continued to beg by tugging on his arm. Forth placed a kiss to Beam’s cheek in hopes to distract him and take the box. _It didn’t work. The Doc was too smart for that. _He dived away holding firm to the box. 

“Give me the slice of pizza!” Forth crossed his arms. They were now just playing a game for the sake of playing a game. Beam grinned at him and opened the box. Forth thought for sure he was going to be given that slice of pizza. Instead, Beam took a bite of it. Forth’s jaw dropped in amusement. He didn’t finish the slice; Beam put the remaining back into the box. When finished he looked at an amused Forth then stuck his tongue out and said, “Suck it!” _Every part of Forth’s voice made him weak but he held his ground this time._

Forth approached him with a smirk. He took the box from his hand and tossed it on the coffee table. He hooked his hands at the small of Beam’s back and yanked him close. “Now, Beam, baby, what am I going to eat?”

He gave Forth a small smile and connected their lips. There was no reason to resist. _He’d definitely lose this kind of game. _


End file.
